Suus Parum Sanctimonialis
by prettypanda117
Summary: Secrets will be revealed, questions answered, and for Nate well...his whole world is about to take a complete turn into a town called Complicated, and it's all because of some girl...typical. Takes place during Uncharted 2 and a little after. T for language and violence, read a review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! For those of you who don't know who I am then, hi there and take a look at my profile it explains pretty much everything you need to know. I tried a story like this several months back but it just wasn't...good (heh...) so I ripped it apart and kept the basic ideas the same except now the story will be taking place in-game. Please enjoy! Leave a review if you want, tell me what you think and such. I'll update once a week, probably on fridays but let's see where this goes for now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Amanda, Henry and Anita...they belong to me.**

* * *

"A small body of determined spirits fired by an unquenchable faith in their mission can alter the course of history" - Mahatma Gandhi

_She was running. Running through the hallways of her home, calling out to anyone who could hear her. The dark wood floors were cold against her bare feet and she could see her breath cloud in front of her as she turned the corner._

_Now she was standing in a jungle. Her feet were now covered in mud and leaves, and she kept running. Then she heard her name, a whisper on the leaves. It beckoned her further into the jungle, such a sweet voice so full of life and happiness._

_Finally she came to a clearing and she saw a boy. He was no more than five years old, dark brown hair in a mess and his skin covered in dirt. His eyes, her eyes, looked back at her with an intense curiosity. The girl walked toward the boy slowly and when she was close enough, so close she could almost feel the fabric of his shirt on her fingertip…he vanished. _

_That's when the chaos started. Everything around her began to crumble and die away. She huddled down and covered her ears from the deafening noise of the dying jungle. And then just when she thought it would all be over, everything went quiet. A hand, strong and warm, reaches out to touch her shoulder. She looks up to see a man, his face in shadow but she knows who it is. Her brother._

_She reaches up for his face, just to touch it and make sure this really isn't a dream when he stops her and moves his face into the light. She can just see the tip of his chin…_

"Good morning Conneticut!" Amanda shot up into a sitting position in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock which told her it was exactly half past five in the morning. She groaned and slammed her hand on the power button of the clock, reveling in the peaceful silence that came after.

Amanda swung her feet over the edge of the bed and made her way to her closet. Turning on the light she found her work out clothes and began getting dressed. _I had that stupid dream again,_ she thought to herself pulling on her shorts. It didn't surprise her really. She had been having the same dream almost every night since her father died.

Father. Now there was someone she found herself missing a lot more lately. _He would know what to do; he would know what I've been doing wrong this whole time._ Amanda bent down to pull on her weighted shoes and walked out of her closet pulling her hair up into a high pony tail.

She walked to her bathroom and flipped the switch by the door, squinting as the artificial lights blinded her for a second. As she brushed her teeth she couldn't help but wish that somehow she could just press a button and everything would be just the way it should be. _Mom and Dad would still be here and I would have my brother with me…if only._

Walking out of the bathroom and toward the door to exit her bedroom Amanda glanced over at the picture she had on her desk. It was of her and her father, they were smiling warmly at the camera. Amanda was holding her master's degree and her father had his arm around her shoulders. _One of our few happy moments together._

She shook off whatever other solemn thoughts she had and exited her bedroom. She walked down the hall past her study-which once belonged to her father-the room held many memories, and even the scent of her father lingered in the room, tobacco, peppermint and scotch. _It's feels like he's always with me,_ she thought as she turned and made her way down the grand staircase. Turning she opened another door and walked down an almost barren hallway. Occasionally there would be a portrait hanging on the wall or a small statue sitting in a lit alcove but she ignored the fine artwork and reached the end of the hall.

Opening the door revealed a large gym with all the essential equipment needed for anyone. Sighing, Amanda reached over and pressed the power button to her stereo and began her warm up to loud, blaring music.

"Today is the day Amanda", she told herself as she walked toward the treadmill, "you will find him today."

_Yeah right,_ came her cynical side, _you'd have better luck finding the god damned tooth fairy._

By seven in the morning Amanda was drenched and exhausted but she wasn't finished yet. Panting and sore she made her way to a door near the back of the room. Opening the door she stepped outside of her home and saw her large pool sitting and just waiting for her. Almost without thinking Amanda dove into the pool and started swimming a few cool down laps.

Finally when her arms were too sore she floated on her back and let the morning sun warm her skin. "Had a good dip?"

She looked up to see her Uncle Henry standing by the pool, his hands on his hips and a large grin on his face. "What are you doing here?" Amanda asked closing her eyes and resuming her peaceful floating, although with her slimy uncle standing right beside her she could hardly concentrate on the warm sun and cool water.

"Anita called me. She said that she is worried about you and asked me to come by and cheer you up."

Amanda felt her eyes roll, "Sure she did. And she called the last few times too right?" Her eyes opened and she felt herself getting slightly irritated. Every time her uncle came over he was either asking for money or asking her to join him on another one of his silly little adventures. The last one she went on with him involved a major jewel heist and several armed guards shooting at them. Luckily they hadn't been caught, but when they finally made it to safety, Amanda knocked out her uncle and stole the colossal emerald from his bag and returned it to the museum they had taken it from with a note attached to the gem with the word 'sorry' written in a neat, tight cursive.

Needless to say her uncle has yet to forgive her for that little incident. And he probably never will. Holding a grudge is a talent that Henry had mastered, and he had plenty of practice. Being the younger brother Henry expected to receive a hefty sum of money from Amanda's father after his passing. To his great disappointment, Amanda received everything, including the estate, her father's research and all of his money.

With a hefty sigh Amanda climbed out of the pool, grabbing a towel and wringing out her clothes. She looked up to see Anita standing nearby, a look of concern on her soft face. "You won't deny the company of your uncle now will you?" Henry said a sly grin plastered on his wrinkled skin.

Amanda turned to him, "Just give me a few minutes to clean up. Anita will show you to my study, wait for me there and Henry...don't touch any of my father's things or any of mine. Because if you do, I will knock you out again, and this time it will be permanent."

* * *

Amanda stepped out of the shower and began to apply her daily makeup. What would give Anita the idea that when she is in a funk, she wants to talk to her greasy uncle of all people? The house maid was like a mother to Amanda, if anything she is the one Amanda would talk to not her uncle. So yes she was right in thinking that Henry had come here on his own free will and was most likely going to ask her to join him on another ridiculous adventure. Those usually ended in her regretting agreeing to come along and Henry always ended up with a black eye. Finishing up the final touches on her eyes she began to towel dry her long, dark hair.

Wrapping the towel around herself again she went over to her closet and picked out a pair of faded jeans and a white cotton V neck shirt. She put on her black low top converse and made her way out of the closet still shaking out her hair to get it as dry as possible.

She heard a swift knock on the door and then it opened. Anita stepped in wearing her usual attire, dark jeans, a brown shirt and hunter green cardigan and comfortable house shoes. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back into a loose bun. "Please tell me I won't have to be cleaning blood off the carpet."

Amanda laughed despite her slightly sour mood, "I don't think so. He'll never admit it, but Henry is terrified of me." she said with a smirk, running her hands through her hair trying to make it look decent.

Anita walked up and brushed the girl's hands away and began to fix the mess Amanda had made, "What is he doing here? Money again? Another ridiculous jewel heist?"

"Probably a jewel heist again. He had that look in his eyes."

"Well whatever he wants it had better not put you in danger again. You came home with all those cuts and bruises…it was awful." Anita said taking the towel and squeezing out more water with a frown on her face.

"There wasn't that many cuts and I only bruised my hand from hitting Henry's hard head." Amanda smiled despite the bad memories. She had come home, exhausted and injured. They were minor injuries but Anita had nearly broken the kitchen sink when she laid eyes on Amanda. The house keeper had been working for Amanda's family ever since her father first moved into the home which was several years ago, before Amanda was born. Unfortunately, Anita began working for her father a couple years after he had let go of her brother and was already remarried, so Amanda couldn't use Anita in the search for her brother.

Finally Anita stopped her fumbling and stood back with a small grin on her face, "You look so much like your father. He would have been proud of you."

Amanda smiled, "Thanks. Now let's go see what Henry wants. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Anita shrugged and followed out the room, "Maybe I can stop you from spilling his blood all over my carpets."

Tossing the towel aside she opened the door and made her way down the hall way to her study. She opened the door and felt Anita close behind her.

"So Henry, what is it this time?" Amanda began to pull open curtains and open the windows to let in the fresh air. She sat down at her desk and turned on her computer and monitors and began running her programs on them. Anita stood next to Amanda, keeping a close eye on the situation.

Henry sat down in the chair in front of the desk and sighed as he watched his niece stare fiercely at her screens. "Amanda, you know that I'm not here to ask for money."

"Then why are you here Henry? Found another precious jewel that belongs in a museum but instead you want it for yourself?" she looked up at him, gray eyes piercing his own dark brown ones.

He sighed and placed hands in his lap, "It's this obsession you have Mandi."

"What obsession?" she asked turning back to her screens.

"This one. This whole quest to find a half-brother, who your father didn't want in the first place."

"Dad wanted him. It was just too late when he realized that."

As she worked tirelessly on her computers Henry couldn't help but wonder exactly what she did all day in this office, and he let his curiosity get the better of him. "What are you doing on those computers all day anyway?"

"Running a facial recognition program," at Henry's questioning look she beckoned him to come and stand behind her. When Henry was there, Amanda began pointing out everything on her desk. "Three screens. Two have the program running constantly, and the third I use for my research."

"What are you researching?"

"Francis Drake. Marco Polo, pretty much every famous explorer who ever lived. Look if what dad thought was correct is really true and my brother is using the name Drake, then I have to start with the person he became so interested in. And I also have been catching up on the family tree."

Henry leaned against the desk, "Find anything good?"

"Well I may have found that we are actually related to Sir Francis Drake. See he never had kids with his wife back in England, but, that doesn't mean that the guy didn't get around. See here," she pointed to a list on the middle screen, "Elizabeth Ardonth, born April 15, 1580. Mother was an aristocrat and father was an ambassador to the Queen of England. She had her first child at age fourteen to her husband Sir Edward Ardonth but, look right there, a child, a boy who has no last name on the family tree but the tree branches out from him."

"And this proves that your ancestor really is Sir Francis Drake?"

Amanda shrugged, "It's a start, and call it a gut feeling, but I may be right and so is Nathan."

"Well that's all very interesting Mandi but I have something to show you, just to get your mind off of all of this."

She rolled her eyes and turned from her monitors giving Anita a look that said 'I told you so'. "I knew you were here to show me some priceless jewel."

"No, no jewels this time, just take a look at this," he pulled out a pamphlet and placed it in her hands, "And tell me if you find anything interesting in there."

Amanda felt her brow crease but played along with her uncle. It was a pamphlet with the title, "The Travels of Marco Polo" written in white lettering. "Seriously Henry?" she asked raising an arched brow at the man.

"Just look through it, please Mandi." Amanda sighed and opened the pamphlet, hoping that she wouldn't find anything and started skimming through the pages. She turned the pages a few more times passing over picture after picture of pieces. But one particular piece caught her attention for some reason.

It was just an oil lamp at first glance but when she looked at it closer she saw what looked like Mongolian script carved into the surface. "Ok so this oil lamp has some interesting lettering on it…what's the catch Henry?"

"Just hang on," he said pulling out another sheet of paper, "Your father taught you Latin right? Translate that for me."

She looked at the page; it was a copy of a copy so she had to squint to see the words. Amanda began to read the words out loud, "In Trebezan we were set upon by thieves. Father, Mafeyo and I were robbed of our greatest treasures…" she trailed off, lost in what this actually was, "Henry this is Marco Polo speaking."

"I knew you would like it. Keep going it gets better," he urged her on.

Amanda looked back down at the paper and continued to read, "So that it should not fall into the wrong hands, I concealed my greatest sorrow in the unlikeliest place. The light of the Great Khan shelters the fate of the thirteen…Henry, do you know what this is?" she felt her heart begin to race despite the fact that it was her slippery uncle showing her this find.

He shrugged, "I was hoping you could tell me actually."

"His lost fleet! Marco Polo's lost fleet! Henry, how did you get this?" Amanda exclaimed jumping up to her feet.

"That's a long story. But I'm going to go ahead and assume you know the whole tale about his missing fleet?"

"Who's missing fleet?" Anita asked stepping up to see the paper.

"Marco Polo! Here," Amanda sat down in her chair and typed furiously until finally a file popped up showing several pictures of the explorer and his ships, "On his last great voyage, Marco Polo leaves China. He had six hundred passengers, and fourteen ships each of them packed to the brim with treasures from Kubla Khan. Exactly a year and a half later he arrives in Persia with only one ship and eighteen passengers left alive. Now, Polo was a man of writing. He recorded everything that happened on that voyage but he never told anyone what happened to those ships."

Anita still confused turned to Henry who finished Amanda's explanation, "Somewhere out there are all of those ships filled with treasure just waiting for one of us to find it."

"Henry…this oil lamp is the key, I…wait, wait why are you showing me an oil lamp that is locked away in a very tightly secure museum?" she said, her rational mind returning to her.

Henry held up his hands, "Don't get the wrong idea Mandi. I'm showing you this because I know of someone who is planning to steal that lamp and find that treasure and keep it for their own selfish needs,"

"But, Henry don't tell me you want to steal this thing."

"No, actually it already was stolen."

Amanda felt a sense of relief wash over her, "Well then why are you showing me this?"

"Because I know where to find this thief, and he needs our help."

"Why would I help a thief?"

Henry paused and looked her in the eye, "This thief…is your brother."

* * *

**Not sure if this last little bit was obvious or not but...oh well it's still pretty cool right? *fingers crossed* I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you all next week XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**XD I'm back and posting way earlier than I thought I would but I just couldn't stop writing last night. So...thank you so much to my reviewers, you certainly boosted my confidence in this story and I will definitely keep up with this story for you guys.**

**Ok! On with the story, read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Amanda is mine.**

* * *

"I knew you were asking for money," Amanda said to her Uncle as they drove through the dirty streets of Istanbul.

Henry chuckled, "This is for your long lost brother remember? Not for me." He said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Sure, and when we find this treasure-if we find it-what will you do with it then? Sell it to the highest bidder? Or give it to a museum where it should be shared for everyone to see?"

"Sorry darling, but that question is not on the menu." Henry made a sharp turn, causing Amanda to grab onto the seat in order to keep herself in place.

"How do you even know this thief is my brother?"

Henry made another turn and slowed the car to a halt, "You always have his picture somewhere in your home. As soon as I saw the news feed I recognized him…he looks so much like your father it was almost like I was looking at _my_ brother on the screen."

For the first time in a very long time Amanda felt sympathy towards Henry. But it was short lived, for she knew that Henry only ever wanted his brother's money. Amanda sighed and looked at herself in the dirty vanity mirror in the car. She tightened her high set ponytail and turned to her uncle, "Let's meet this contact of yours, shall we?"

* * *

Chloe stood outside of the prison with Victor Sullivan or Sully as he liked to be called. She was beginning to really enjoy their conversation when a dirty jeep pulled up in front of them. "And here he is now," Sully said placing his cigar back in his mouth, "Remember what I said Chloe, watch out for this guy, he is slicker then a greased pig."

She watched as this man, Henry, walked around the car with a wide grin on his face. He had graying hair and dark brown eyes and a face that Chloe immediately did not trust. "Victor Sullivan. Long time no see."

"Henry how the hell are you?" Sully said shaking the man's hand.

"I've been better. Just been having to deal with my niece this whole time," Henry said jerking his thumb back in the direction of the jeep, "Since she is the one paying for today's release she insisted on coming along for the ride."

Then they all heard the car door open and close furiously. Chloe looked up to see a girl, no more than twenty years old walk towards her uncle, an intense stare coming from her slate grey eyes. _Wait…those eyes look familiar…_

"Henry if you're going to play me off as the rich girly girl then you have already started in the wrong direction. Yes I'm here to pay for this thing but that is because I want to find Marco Polo's lost fleet too. And I want to see if what you said to me was really true, see that you aren't lying just to take more of my money again."

Sully found himself grinning. This kid had guts, and he liked that very much. "Hang on a minute, who are you?" he heard Chloe ask beside him.

The young girl turned to her and seemed to calm down a bit. "Amanda…D-Drake," she held out her hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Drake…" Chloe said taking a step back, "As in…?"

"Yea I'm a Drake. And that guy in there is related to me. Who's asking?" Amanda said folding her tanned arms across her chest.

"Chloe Frasier, nice to meet you too," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Sully stared at the girl for a while. Could she really be a Drake? As in, a sister that Nathan has never heard of and she has now miraculously appeared out of nowhere to spring her supposed brother out of jail? _Well I've run into stranger things_, Sully thought as he reached out his hand. "Victor Sullivan, my friends call me Sully."

The girl smiled and took his hand in a firm shake, "Everyone just calls me Amanda. Look you may not have figured this out by now but Nathan is my brother…well half-brother."

"I didn't even know he had any family still alive." Chloe said curiously.

"It's a long story but you have to believe me. I've been searching for my brother since I was seventeen, and my-our father was looking for him way before I started. He's the only other family I have left,"

Sully shrugged, "Well if you're lying be prepared to have a band of furious adventurers coming after you."

Amanda laughed, and followed Sully and Chloe inside with her Uncle close behind.

* * *

**I know I'm evil (lol) but I will try to post the next chapter later today, it's almost done and then the siblings finally get to meet! Thank you for reading! See ya :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Say whaaaaat? I wrote this so fast I can hardly believe it myself but I did it and here it is...the moment you have all been waiting for :O**

**So without further delay here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Amanda is mine, everything else belongs to Naughty Dog**

* * *

Three months. He had been in this stupid jail for three whole months. Nate sighed, by now he had accepted the fact that he was in jail and instead delighted in his imaginings of somehow turning the tides on Harry Flynn all those months ago.

He held up two hands and used them as puppets to cast shadows on the wall in front of his rusted bed. "You over looked one little detail didn't you partner?" Nate mimicked Flynn's accent and voice perfectly; he had had a lot of practice over the months, "Face it genius you've been played."

Nate looked over at his right hand, "Oh really?" he said back to his left hand. Then pointed a finger gun at the hand and pulled the trigger. He was about to celebrate his victory when his light was blocked by some guard, "Hey, hey, hey! Jack ass you're ruining the show here."

"Aw what a shame." Nate jumped up when he heard the voice.

"Sully!"

"I really can't leave you alone for a minute." Sully said pulling his cigar out of his mouth.

"Man am I glad to see you." Nate rested his hands on the bars, smiling at his old friend.

"So how you doin kid?" he asked stepping back for the guard to open the cell.

Nate stepped back too, "I'm doin just great."

Finally the cell opened and Sully stepped in giving Nate a warm hug, "I did have to grease a few palms though-Jesus you stink!" he said laughing.

"Yeah not as bad as that cigar though. Who helped you get me?"

"Well I had to ask a few people…" Sully turned to look at the cell entrance.

"Oh no," Nate said when he saw Chloe step into the cell, "Kick her out and shut the door, we're safer in here."

"Now hang on just hear her out Nate."

"Thank you Victor," Chloe said with a sigh as she stepped into the cell. Nate eyed her carefully and then turned to his friend,

"Look no offense Sully but you aren't exactly the best judge of character, especially when it comes to women."

Sully held up his hands, "Fair enough, all the same…"

"Dear God," Chloe covered her nose with her hand.

Nate felt his temper flare, "Oh no it's not that bad. Look! I have my own bucket! The last cell I was in, eight of us had to share."

"Listen," Chloe said feeling her patience where thin, "Nate…"

"You know something," Nate sat back down on his bed, "I appreciate you dropping by but if you and Flynn hadn't screwed me over in the first place I wouldn't have been rotting in this shit hole for the last three months!"

"Listen Nate…"

"So excuse me if I'm not just leaping into your arms," with that Nate sat back and crossed his arms, seething.

"I had nothing to do with it,"

"Yeah, right."

Chloe turned to Sully, "I told you, he's not going to listen to me."

Now it was Sully's turn, "Nate. They found the ships."

Nate perked up, "In Borneo?"

"Yes," Chloe said exasperated.

"And the Cintamani stone?" he asked standing up.

"How do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

"You really think Flynn could have figured that out on his own?"

Chloe backed off, "Alright good point. No they haven't found it yet."

"What do you mean they?" Nate asked her.

"Flynn and his client," Sully answered, "Lazarevic."

"You know the nutcase. They've been working together all along."

Nate paused, thinking over this new information. "Alright then, if they haven't found the stone that means there's still time," he looked at Chloe, "You're going to get us into that dig site and we are going to snatch that treasure right out from under them."

"They'll never see it coming," Chloe said thinking over Nate's idea.

"Yeah well payback's a bitch." Nate said turning to leave the dirty cell but was stopped when he saw a girl, no more than twenty years old standing at the entrance.

"You never mentioned anything about the Cintamani stone."

"And…who is this?" Nate asked as he looked over the girl. She had a pretty face, high cheekbones, full lips and a defined jaw line. She wore her dark hair in a high ponytail with her bangs swooping across the right side of her face. She had on dark skinny jeans tucked into knee high brown leather boots, and was wearing a charcoal grey V-neck t-shirt. Her slate grey eyes were intense and curious and Nate couldn't help but feel like he knew this girl from somewhere.

"Ah Nate, meet the person who paid for your release, Amanda…" Sully trailed off but the girl stuck out her hand.

"Drake. Amanda Drake, nice to finally meet you." She held out her hand but it was left hanging in the air.

Nathan backed up a few steps, "Uh…is this some kind of joke?"

Sully put a hand on his shoulder, "No joke kid. This girl is telling the truth."

"And what truth is that?"

"That I am your sister. Half-sister actually, you should be about ten years older than me which makes you thirty one and me, twenty one," Amanda took a step further into the cell, "I know this may be a total shock to you but I know how you feel. I nearly fainted when I first found out."

"Fainted?" Nate did feel his knees go a little weak but his temper from earlier was still fueling him, "Listen Amanda…if this is some way of trying to get your share of the treasure then count yourself out. I don't joke when it comes to my family. In fact I never even talk about my family…"

Amanda interrupted him, "Look I know it's kind of a sore subject but I need you to trust me. Our dad was kind of an asshole but that doesn't mean he had regrets."

"Oh so you're saying that he regretted getting rid of me?" Nate crossed his arms and stared down his 'sister'.

"Yes he did. In fact he hated himself for doing it." She defended crossing her own arms as well. Sully looked back and forth to each "sibling" and found himself grinning. There was no doubt in his mind, this girl was telling the truth.

"Alright if you are my 'sister' then tell me something only my 'sister' would know." Nate said holding up air quotes to emphasize his hesitation.

"I know your real last name." Amanda said pointing her finger at his chest.

Chloe held up a hand in confusion, "Wait what? 'Drake' isn't your last name?"

"It's a long story…" Drake tried to defend himself but Amanda spoke up.

"If you don't believe that I'm your sister and if you don't put your trust in me right now…I will reveal your biggest secret to everyone in this cell."

Nate laughed, "And what secret is that?"

"Who you really are and what you are really supposed to be."

Sully raised an eyebrow, "Nate what is she talking about?"

Amanda smiled at Nate triumphantly, "Well?"

"I…anyone can find that out." He tried feebly.

"Unlikely. Father erased pretty much every ounce of your existence when he sent you away. He only kept records for himself. A birth certificate, marriage license between him and your mother and other things as well. Now, either I reveal your greatest secret…or you let me come along on your little adventure."

He paused then and weighed his options. He could either call this girls bluff and risk having Sully and worst of all Chloe find out who he really is which would then soil his reputation with anybody he has ever met or…he could trust this girl. When he looked at her he had to admit that he saw a resemblance. Same hair, same eyes, the nose and chin were different however but he couldn't mistake this feeling he had when he looked at Amanda. It was almost like he knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth. But still he couldn't totally trust her, for now he would play along and see where it all went. And if she was lying and only wanted money well…this would all end very badly for her.

"Nate?" he heard Sully ask from behind.

"Alright fine," He said and Amanda smiled brightly, "Only on one condition."

"Sure, name it." She said cheerfully.

"If I even get a hint that you're cheating me…you're out." He said thrusting his thumb backwards to emphasize his point. And it was only after that he realized how dumb he looked with a soiled shirt and jeans, added with a rank smell of no shower and _he_ was holding things over _her_ head. The rich girl who paid for his release…who was also supposed to be his sister and knew who he really was. Awesome.

"Yes, yes that's fine," Amanda nodded enthusiastically, "I'll just give you all a ride to my apartment, it's just a few miles from here and it's completely private. Oh! I almost forgot about Henry, you have to meet him as well." She said pulling Nate off but the arm.

"Henry?"

* * *

After the initial shock that he had not one, but two living relatives Nate became slightly more comfortable with the idea of Amanda being his sister. He had to admit that a part of him had always wanted to reconnect with whatever family he had but he never acted on it because if he did…well, his secret would be revealed.

_That would just ruin everything. _He thought as he pulled on a clean shirt and jeans. Laughter rang out from the room just beyond the dark wooden door. Amanda's voice rang out in surprise and then a fit of giggles came after. Then Henry's low voice barreled over. Henry, now there was someone he expected to be in his family. Dirty, sneaky and all around not trustworthy. He got the impression he was only in on this job for the pay. But Amanda was not what he expected. She was kind and seemed to genuinely want to get to know him. She also seemed to have a great enthusiasm for all things history, ancient history to be exact. Her apartment was littered with bookshelves which were filled to the brim with books on every ancient culture, dynasty and myth you could think of. She also had various pieces of art scattered about the place, most were from Istanbul and the surrounding countries. He had to admit, he was impressed.

Nate splashed cool water on his face and went to rejoin the group. "Ah Nathan, have a cup of tea. Amanda made it fresh for us," Chloe said holding up her mug.

"I'll just stick to water thanks," he said grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator. When they first arrived at the apartment, Nathan didn't expect it to be so…quaint. From what he heard and remembered of his family, Amanda should have been able to afford a penthouse without a second thought. But this place was so…simple.

"So…" Henry started, sitting down at the large wooden table in the middle of the room, "What exactly are we looking for here?"

"Hang on," Amanda stood up and began going through the bookshelves, "Let me get some things to help with our crash course." She started pulling out several large, dusty books and placing them on the table where Chloe, Sully and Henry were sitting.

"I brought a few things of my own, stolen from Lazarevic himself." Chloe said with a wink handing them to Nate.

He nodded his thanks and looked over when he heard Amanda call to him. When he was next to her she showed him the page, "This is what we are searching for."

Chloe laid out a world map on the table and started small conversation with her table mates while they waited for the Drake siblings to join them.

"There it is," Nate said running a finger lightly over the picture, "All these years…I knew it was real. Can you imagine it sis?" he turned to her excitedly but stopped when he heard himself.

Amanda laughed, "An hour ago you didn't believe me. What changed your mind?"

"I don't know, call it a hunch." He said placing a kind hand on her shoulder. _And my way of testing you "sis"._ He thought as he looked back down at the book.

Henry inclined his head toward them, "Found anything yet? Amanda's got so many books I'm afraid it might take a while."

Nate turned and placed the book down on the table. It was open to the page Amanda had showed him. On it was a picture of a flaming blue orb wrapped in gold and sitting on a pile of leaves and a golden pedestal. "Look-they called it 'the wish-fulfilling jewel'. It's a…sacred object."

Chloe leaned over to look at the page, "What like a Buddhist 'holy grail'?"

Amanda smiled and nodded, "Exactly."

Sully returned to the table with a fresh cup of tea for Chloe and Henry. They thanked him then turned back to the siblings who began excitedly explaining things to the group. Nate picked up a sheet of paper that Chloe had smuggled for him, he began translating the Latin with Amanda looking over his shoulder, "In the Kingdom of Shambhala lies the most precious thing to be found in all the world…"

Amanda continued the translation, "A perfect raw sapphire of the deepest blue, larger around than the reach of a man's arms."

"Oh that's gotta be worth millions." Sully said pulling out his cigar.

"Hundreds of millions," Henry said a tone of awe in his voice.

Nate held up the paper and looked to Chloe, "And you said there's more of this?"

She nodded, "Loads more. Lazarevic paid top dollar for Marco Polo's journals. He's been after the Cintamani Stone for years."

"So that's who bought them…" Amanda trailed off, and at the questioning looks of the others she continued, "I've been trying to buy those journals since I was in high school."

Sully chuckled, "Well, if he's been counting on Flynn to find it for him, it's no wonder he hasn't had any luck."

"If I can get a look at Lazarevic's files, I can find that Stone." Nate said with confidence.

"You aren't getting a look at those files without me," Amanda said crossing her arms.

"What-are you nuts? There'll be guns and bad guys and…guns. Uh-uh no way am I letting my new found baby sister into a firefight. Especially one like this." He crossed his arms as well, fully intent on keeping her as far away as possible from the big stuff. Although she seemed genuine, Nate couldn't risk Amanda finding anything out without his knowledge.

"Do you really think I can't handle myself? I've been on my fair share of small adventures, and have been in plenty of gun fights. I was even lucky enough to have lived up to the 'knife at a gunfight' routine." She said, a sly look crossing her face.

Sully chuckled, "How'd that work out for you?"

"Go dig up the other guy and see what he has to say," Amanda grinned mischievously.

Chloe held up a hand, "Hang on a minute you two- that's easier said than done. The files are in his tent, and his tent is in the middle of the camp. It's like an armed compound, there are soldiers everywhere."

Nate leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, "Well, that's why it has to be an inside job," he turned toward Chloe, "From someone they know and trust."

"Oh." She said nodding, "Okay, I see where this is going."

"We'll just need a diversion."

Amanda nodded, "Yes, five minutes in that tent should be plenty of time."

"Really five minutes? Well that's great, won't even have to get my top off." Chloe said flirtatiously.

Amanda laughed while Nate voiced his other option, "Chloe I was thinking more like an explosion."

"Or that - can be arranged."

Nate sighed and pointed to Sully, "Are you in?"

"Oh hell yes, I was in before you were."

Amanda turned to Henry, "You too?"

"Absolutely." He said grinning.

"Good, we leave for the camp tomorrow then." Chloe said taking a sip from her tea.

* * *

**Woo! Ok so it may be a little over a week till I can post the next chapter, buuut it is a work in progress. I hope I got the meeting with Nate and Amanda right, I have no siblings of my own so I just thought how I would react if I found out I had a brother my whole life so...ya read and leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for reading! Lots of love XP**

**Quick side note...anyone an artist out there who feels like drawing Amanda for me...? If you want to thatd be super awesome, I would if I could but sadly my skills are limited to the keyboard and controller. If you do let me know! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...I couldn't help myself and I found time to write out this little chapter tonight :D I promise the next one will be much longer and I will try to have it up by tomorrow night. Thank you so much to my reviewers! You have seriously put soooo much confidence in my abilities and I'm so glad you love this story as much as I do :)**

**Alright on with the story...Amanda is mine, everything else is the property of Naughty Dog (so naughty :P)**

* * *

The group with their plan laid out decided it was time to catch what little sleep they could get before their big day. Sully and Henry had taken the separate twin beds in the spare room of the apartment while Chloe and Drake took Amanda's king size bed which left her the couch. She sighed and rubbed her eyes as she sat at the table, laptop shutting down in front of her. She had just finished setting up a private jet to be waiting for them at the airport, hopefully Henry still knew how to fly or maybe Sully did. She did not want to bring anyone else into this crazy adventure.

Amanda looked around her apartment. _I need to sell this place._ She thought looking around at her books and art. It belonged to her father; all the books were his as well. She remembered coming to Istanbul as a child. The trips were mostly spent with Anita in the very room she was sitting in.

"You're up late," Amanda turned to see Nate walking out of her room into the kitchen.

She smiled, "Yeah I can't sleep, and the couch doesn't look all that inviting right now."

Nate joined her at the table with a small glass of water in hand, "You sure you don't want me to take the couch?"

"I'm sure. Besides I think it would be a little strange if I slept in the same bed as Chloe. I kind of got the feeling you two have a…past." She said resting her chin in her hand.

"Oh yeah about that. We're in a bit of a rough patch right now, she's making me sleep on the floor," he said rubbing his neck.

Amanda laughed, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. She just doesn't want to share the bed apparently." He heard her laugh again as he took a sip of water. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while until Amanda cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about earlier today. You know…threatening to reveal your big secret to your friends. I'm sure if you ever want them to find out you'd want to be the one to break the news and not some person they just met."

"That's alright. I bet they wouldn't believe me anyways. 'Hey guys, I'm the son of William Carter, modern day Marco Polo and world's leading mind in archaeology. Oh yeah and he also has a rumor following him that he might be a grave robber.' Yeah I don't think they would believe that," he sipped his water again, "I don't even think I believe it myself."

Amanda looked down at her hands which were now in her lap, "It's true."

"What is?" Nate asked looking up at her.

"Dad was a grave robber…how do you think he became so rich?" she looked up at him tears settling on the edges of her eyes, "But he was a good person you know? The whole thing with your mom really messed him up for a while but he tried so hard to make up for everything after _my_ mom died. He just didn't know how to tell me everything without hurting me."

"Amanda I'm sorry if I…"

"No, no that's ok. You didn't do anything wrong, I just miss him sometimes. I miss what we could have had," she wiped her eyes and laughed, "I wonder what he would say if he saw us right now. Planning a trip to go after something that was never supposed to even exist, and the fact that you and I are in the same room."

"I think he would have been happy. Especially at the fact that we're getting along. That's gotta be good right?" he said attempting to cheer her up.

Amanda nodded, "I think he just always wanted us to be together, and to be happy. He tried to be better with me but by then it was too late. I guess his way of making up was to leave everything to me."

Nate choked on his water, "Wait…he left _you_ everything? What about Henry?"

"Please, if you're anything like dad you would see past Henry's little façade the moment you set your eyes on him. Henry only ever wanted the family money and estates. Luckily dad saw that and left me in charge, not that slime."

"You really don't like him," he said watching her nose scrunch up.

"No, I mean he is my-our uncle but…I've had a past with him, he almost got me killed on several occasions and arrested on several more. I just hope Henry can somehow find a way to get past all the hos…" she stopped mid-sentence to let out a long, drawn out yawn, "Uh…hostility toward me."

"You're tired," Nate said stretching and letting out a small yawn himself.

"Yeah, might as well try to get some sleep." She said standing from the table and making her way to the dark brown, soft leather couch. Amanda curled up underneath a warm blanket and made room, then called out, "Hey Nate?"

"Yeah?" he asked from the table, staring at his glass.

"Can you…can you tell me about your first adventure?" Nate smiled to himself and looked over at his sister. She was curled into the corner of the couch, gray eyes wide and eager.

"Sure, why not." Nate said standing and stretching. He joined her on the couch, propping his feet up on the small coffee table in front of him and pulled some of her blanket onto his legs.

"Have you ever heard of El Dorado baby sis?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but it's late and I've been running on about five hours of sleep all day. Annnd...I hope you all don't mind the dramatic irony...it's kind of a lot of fun to play with characters when the reader knows exactly what is going on, I know I'm devious X). Next chapter up by tomorrow! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part I

**Oh my goodness! I have had the craziest most stressful week ever! Basically family drama and boyfriend and school and iaohkfjdahsdoihakfjdf...ok I'm better now and I finally found time to sit down and finish this chapter. Its a two part chapter cause if i did the whole thing it would be so freaking long that i don't know but i don't want it to be too long. So here is part 1 of chapter 5. and i am starting up work on part 2 right now**

**I am so so so so sorry it took me this long to update, hopefully i won't have to have another crazy week like that again. heh...alright on with the story XD**

**Disclaimer: i only own amanda...everything else is naughty dogs property**

* * *

Nate woke up and immediately felt the pain in his neck from sleeping on the couch. _Wait, I slept on the couch? _He started to move when he felt a pressure on his left shoulder. He looked down to see Amanda sleeping peacefully; she was curled into him with the blanket resting to just underneath her nose.

_Huh…that's kinda sweet._ Nate thought as he laid his head back once more, the sun wasn't even out yet and he was wide awake. He considered getting up but decided against it, not wanting to wake up his sister or anyone else, and closed his eyes instead. Not a few seconds later he heard a loud, piercing ring.

Amanda shot up, pulling the blanket with her and stumbled to the kitchen table. She fumbled for a few seconds before she finally found her phone and shut off her alarm. "Only five," she stretched her arms and legs, "Wake up call in an hour." She said to herself, not aware of her brother who was wide awake and watching her.

"Why are you up so early?" Nate asked from his spot on the couch.

Amanda jumped, cursing lowly, and turned to Nate, "I thought you would have gone back to the room."

"I guess we both fell asleep last night. But why are you up this early?" he asked again rubbing his face.

"Uh…workout," at his confused look she elaborated, "I always wake up this early to get some exercise in. Granted I usually work out much longer and harder but for now I think I'll just do a few push-ups or something." Amanda stretched her legs once more than got on the ground and started pumping through her small workout quickly.

Nate watched her for a little bit and then asked, "So, why do you exercise like a commando?"

Amanda paused and laughed, "Don't know, it was sort of my way of escaping when I was younger. Living as a Carter came with having very little to no friends so…I had to find ways to keep myself busy." She said lying on her back and began doing a few crunches. Each time she sat up completely she would punch the air twice and repeated the move with a fast pace.

"So all you did was work out as a kid?" Nate asked still watching her and still confused.

"No…I took several lessons…Jeet Kune Do, gymnastics, kick boxing…even ballet." She said lying back. She began doing scissor kicks in the air at a quick pace.

"Were you any good?" Nate asked standing to make coffee.

"I guess, either way if I ever get in a fight, I'll be prepared." Amanda said finished with her small workout. She stood and went to the kitchen and helped Nate turn on the coffee machine.

"Did dad know about all of that?" he asked waiting for the pot to brew.

"Oh of course he did, I mean he was the one paying for them all. The marksman's classes though, those were a secret. He would have shit kittens if he knew about those." Amanda smiled warmly to herself.

"Guns too?"

"Like I said, if I'm ever in a fight, I'll be ready." They fell into a calm silence as they each waited for the coffee to brew. Before it could be ready they heard a door open and looked over to see Chloe walking out to them, completely dressed.

"Morning you two. I see we have another early bird to join us." She said looking at Amanda.

"Coffee's almost ready. I'm going to go get dressed; hopefully Sully and Henry will be up soon…"

"Don't have doubts in me just yet Mandi," Henry said coming out of his room followed by a groggy but groomed Sully.

Amanda's eyes widened for a moment, "I didn't expect everyone to be up this early."

"Well I think we are all anxious to get going. And…coffee," Sully said, eyes landing on the pot.

Amanda laughed, "Well I had planned for us to be out of here by seven but if we can be gone earlier that'd be great. I have a plane waiting for us at the nearest airport…Henry you can still fly right?"

"Absolutely, it's the best way to travel." They all agreed to be ready within the hour and as Amanda and Nate set off to get ready to leave the others enjoyed their morning coffee.

They left the apartment with only a small bag filled with their…essential items. Once at the airport they got onto the small jet Amanda had ordered and set off for Borneo. After a long and exhausting eighteen hour flight they finally landed.

Chloe went her separate way to rejoin Lazarevic and his crew in order to keep up the ruse that she was still working for him. The others followed Chloe in a jeep and as they got closer to his camp they pulled over and went over the plan.

"Here," Chloe said taking out a few headsets, "Channel three. I'll be talking to you the entire time." She held up a small radio and clipped it to her belt. "Lazarevic won't start until the morning so sleep here tonight, and make your way on foot to the camp site. Once you're close, contact me. I'll help you get in from there."

Everyone nodded and watched Chloe drive off down the road. "Well," Sully said clapping his hands together, "Who knows a good ghost story?"

* * *

Sully and Henry jumped down first. Amanda stopped to look around the area, "It certainly is humid around here," she said jumping down as well. _Good thing these boots are leather._ She thought looking down at her favorite pair of brown, lace up boots. They stopped at her knees covering the bottom part of her khaki pants that were tucked tightly into the shoes. She adjusted her black, fitted V-neck T-shirt and turned to watch Nate jump down after her.

"You got your gun?" Nate asked her. Amanda nodded and patted the black, forty caliber Sig Sauer that was strapped to her right thigh.

She heard Chloe's voice over the radio, _"Okay, I've planted charges all around the perimeter of the camp; you all just need to arm them. The first one should be right ahead of you."_

The group waded through the water searching for the small device, "There it is," Nate said making his way over to the charge.

"_I also left the detonator for you," _Sully held up the detonator with a small grin.

Nate bent down and set the charge, "Alright first one is set," he looked over at Sully, "Don't…touch the button."

"Which one? This one?" Sully asked pointing at the device, his grin widening.

Nate had a look of pure annoyance and Amanda laughed along with Sully at his expression. "Come on, let's find those other charges." She said moving ahead of the men.

"_Once you've set all the charges just hit the detonator and it's show time." _Chloe's voice cut out as Amanda led the group out of the water. Before she could completely step out of the water though, she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

Turning she saw Nate with a look she couldn't quite read on his face, "I want you to stay behind me," at her defeated look her gave her shoulder a small squeeze, "Do it for me sis…please,"

"Fine," Amanda relented and stepped back, allowing Nate to take the lead.

"_And be careful, Lazarevic has got his men posted all around the perimeter."_

"Keep an eye out for patrols," Sully muttered to Amanda and Henry who nodded. Amanda caught up with her brother and walked with him through the trees. Sully sighed, "I'm sweatin like a hooker in church."

"You brought a hooker to church?" Nate looked at his friend, eyebrow raised.

Sully shrugged, "Why not?"

She heard Henry chuckle, "Don't tell me you're thinkin about that summer we spent in Brazil."

"I didn't think you would remember." Sully laughed quietly.

"How could I forget? Best summer of my life," Henry clapped his old friend on the shoulder.

"Hey get down," Amanda shushed them quickly as her and Nate moved behind a large tree. They spotted two mercenaries ahead. Nate went for his gun but felt a hand stop him. When he looked up he saw Amanda slowly shaking her head and place a finger to her lips.

"What are you planning?" Nate whispered to her. She held a hand up and quietly moved over the tree. He went to follow her but felt another hand on his arm, this time it was Henry.

"Let her work kid, she knows what she's doin." They all turned and watched with bated breath as Amanda slowly made her way toward the mercenaries. As she got closer she pulled out a small but sharp knife and made her move. She jumped on the first mercenary, wrapping her hand around his mouth and slit his throat, placing him in the water as quickly and quietly as possible. Before the second mercenary knew what was going on, Amanda had done the same with him.

She dipped her knife in the water, cleaning off the blood and replaced it in her back pocket. Ducking behind another fallen tree she waved Nate over. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked her when he was kneeling in the swampy water next to her.

"Not really sure. Had a lot of practice over the years I guess." Amanda shrugged and looked out at the surrounding area, "Two more up ahead, another by that tree. And it looks like there are two up top. So…knife or gun?"

Nate laughed, "Well I've seen your stealth skills, let's see these gun skills too huh?" he pulled out his pistol and turned off the safety. Amanda did the same with her weapon and the siblings popped up and began firing. They quickly took care of the remaining enemies with the help of Sully and Henry.

"Oh look!" Amanda said cheerfully as she picked up a worn AK-47.

"Hey thanks," Nate grabbed the gun out of her hands strapping it to his back.

She shrugged, "Oh well, as long as I get dibs on the first shotgun we come across."

"No promises sis." He said hoisting himself up a set of crates. Amanda followed, grinning at her brother's sarcastic remark. Nate stopped her and pointed, "Swing across that for me and you pass the test."

"What test?" she asked raising a slender eyebrow at him. She surveyed the small gap between the crates and a bar that separated them from the other side of the cliff. She measured it would hardly take any effort to jump across.

"The…big brother adventuring test," Nate said crossing his arms over his chest, "Sully had to take it, didn't you?"

"Take what?" Sully asked from below them, holstering his revolver.

Amanda sighed and reached into her back pocket, pulling out a pair of fingerless gloves. "Fine, but this is the last 'test'. After this I am a full-fledged adventurer." With that she jumped across the gap and grabbed onto the wooden bar.

"Now just, swing your legs out and you'll land. And make sure to land on your feet…" Nathan said behind her, his voice wavering slightly.

Amanda scoffed, "Would you calm down? I told you Nate, I know what I'm doing." She was just going to swing across but because of her brother being a bit…worrisome Amanda decided to put a little more flare into her swing. Breathing deeply she brought her legs up and swung once, twice, three times around. Letting go she tumbled in the air to land perfectly on her feet. Turning she saw the genuine surprise in Nate's eyes. "Well are you coming or what?"

He swung across after her, "Okay, you pass. But…you still gotta stay behind me." Nate walked across a log, his sister following after huffing slightly.

"Fine, but I won't be the one taking all the bullets. You will."

"Who said anything about me taking the bullets? Ever heard of a human shield?"

Amanda laughed despite herself, "Nate, shut up."

"Help me push this rock down for Sully and Henry," he leaned up against the large boulder with Amanda by his side, "And I would never use you as a human shield." They grunted as they each pushed their weight onto the boulder. Eventually it gave way and fell to the ground for Sully and Henry. "I'd probably use Henry." Nate said dusting off his hands.

Amanda laughed and lightly punched his arm. "Use me for what?" Henry asked climbing up after Sully.

"Fashion tips," she said shrugging casually, "You know, girl stuff."

"Very funny Mandi," Henry crossed his arms with a look of annoyance. Grinning she turned to follow Nate across a log, keeping a hand on his shoulder in order to stay balanced.

"_Alright, you should be approaching excavation cite 1 by now,"_ Chloe informed them. Amanda was about to make another smart ass comment but was pulled down by Nate, his hand over her mouth.

He held up two fingers, telling everyone that he saw two guards. "They should have been back by now," one said with a heavy Russian accent.

"Well try the radio; they probably dropped it in the water again. Idiots." Nate pointed to his right, and Amanda nodded moving to the left. They both had their backs turned from the siblings. Nate and Amanda both struck at the same time, Nate breaking the neck of his opponent while Amanda held her hand over his mouth and arm around his neck, knocking him unconscious.

Before she could regain herself however, a guard had seen her and instead of yelling out decided to take matters into his own hands. The guard being much taller and bigger than Amanda grabbed her by the neck, "Who the hell are you?"

"Hey buddy," Amanda and the guard looked over to see Nate pointing his gun at the man's head, "Don't fuck with my sister." And he pulled the trigger.

Amanda fell to her knees, hands at her throat, coughing. "Thanks," she said as Nate helped her stand.

"No problem, just…be careful next time," He placed a hand on her shoulder. Amanda nodded and watched him drop down to the clearing below them.

"Holy shit Amanda are you alright?" Sully came up to her and examined her neck which had small bruises from the guard's hands.

She nodded, "Fine. I'm fine, just didn't see him is all." Henry watched from behind Sully an unreadable look on his face. "Let's go before Nathan gets ahead of himself."

All three jumped down and found Nate standing by a tree, adjusting his shoes. "Hey Amanda, I got a present for ya," he reached behind him and pulled out a sawed off shotgun, "Thought you might need this for later."

She laughed, "Thanks, but I have no place to put it, my pockets are kind of small." Nate nodded and put the gun in his second holster on his right side.

"I'll keep it here for you."

Nodding they all began to climb the wall of trees and vines, and eventually came up to the first camp. Nate pressed his back against a boulder near the entrance into the camp, "You ready for this?" he asked everyone.

They all nodded, "Let's do it," Sully said pulling out his revolver.

Nate moved in first, taking out a lone guard standing by the radios. Amanda kneeled next to him and pulled out her pistol. They both shot out and began taking out the rest of the guards in the camp. "Nate those barrels!"

"I seem them!" he shouted over the gun fire. They pushed forward, avoiding bullets and taking out anyone that came into their deadly path. A bullet sailed past Amanda's head; she cursed and looked up before ducking down for cover.

"Sully! Up top!" she reloaded her pistol and gestured to where she had been shot from.

"Mandi! Comin up on you!" she heard Henry say as he shot at a barrel. Without thinking, Amanda pulled the shotgun from Nate's holster and aimed to her left. Pulling the trigger quickly she hardly felt the recoil from holding the gun with only one hand as she dropped it and went back to helping with the rest of the guards.

There was a small pause in the gun fire. "Ok move up. Stay low," Nate said grabbing Amanda's hand and pulling her up with him. Amanda followed without protest and grabbing the shotgun from the ground allowed her brother to lead. "Stay right by me sis," he said, reloading and taking a quick peek over the logs they had stopped at.

"No problems there bro," Amanda grinned and stood up, taking out two guards and injuring a third.

"Sully we got a heavy!" Nathan shouted. He heard the sound of a twelve gauge shotgun boom across the water. Splinters of wood flew past his face, "And he's close!"

"I got it kid!" Sully's revolver rang out several times and then silence fell over the waters. "Okay, that's all of them."

Nate and Amanda stood up slowly, "Gather up some ammo, I'll go set the charges."

They went their separate ways, Nate moving quickly through the camp looking for bright green flashing lights and the others getting as much ammo as possible. When all the charges where set the group met up at the only ladder leading out of the camp. "Well the AK is empty, did you find anything?"

"Henry picked up that twelve gauge; I found a few extra magazines though. And my shotgun is empty too." Amanda said tossing the now useless gun into the water. She passed out the magazines to everyone and Nate looked up at the ladder. His eyes fell on Amanda but she shook her head, "I'd rather a professional do this one."

"Who would that be?" Nate asked, and then grinned when he saw Amanda nod toward Sully.

"Fine, help me up kid." He said stepping into Nathan's hands.

"Come on gorgeous jump up," Nate teased his friend, and then laughed, "You got a great ass Sully."

Sully released the ladder, "Thanks, I've been watchin my figure." The others made their way up the ladder.

"Whoa get down." Nate said kneeling by a fallen log with Sully by his side. Henry and Amanda stayed further back, hands on their weapons. Nathan and Sully peeked over and saw two men messing with what looked like an old generator, "Look they're not armed."

"Well what are you waitin for we can take these guys." Sully said pulling out his revolver.

"I don't know Sully maybe we can…"

"Sully look out!" Henry shouted when he saw a guard come up on his old friend. Sully turned but couldn't block the man from kicking him in the face and knocking him over. Nate jumped up and threw the guard into the log, pulling out his gun and aimed for the man's head. But the guard knocked his gun away and they both sailed over the log into the small swamp with the other two guards who were trying to fix the generator.

"Nathan!" Amanda called out and without thinking, jumped down after her brother. She landed clumsily behind him.

"So…do you want meat," he pointed to the large guard who had kicked Sully, "Or potatoes." He moved his finger to point at the two men fixing the generator.

"I suddenly find myself wanting to embrace the life of a vegetarian." Amanda said moving past her brother with her fists up.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Nate turned his attention to the large man, "I think I'll take you medium well."

Amanda sent a solid punch into one of her attackers, "What do you like to eat hockey pucks for dinner?" she called back blocking an oncoming attack.

"No," he said ducking to avoid a punch, "I just like my food to be cooked."

"Are you sure you're my brother?" Amanda joked and kicked her attacker in the stomach sending him flying back into the broken generator. She ran up and punched him hard in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Are you saying you like your steak rare?" Nate turned to her after sending the guard he was fighting flying back into the water.

"Medium rare, not quite bleeding and not quite cooked. It's juuust right," Amanda said mockingly.

"Ew," he made a face and then looked up to see Sully and Henry jump down a level, "We could have used your help down here."

"Eh, you kids were doin fine." Sully said casually. Henry turned and blocked another guard from attacking and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him down to Nate and Amanda's level.

"Hey look there's another one for ya!" Henry shouted down.

"Henry!" Amanda complained and let her brother run up and take out the guard quickly. When they fight had finally ended Sully kicked down a rope to the siblings,

"Enough with all this frivolity kids we got work to do."

"What does frivolity mean?" The siblings called after him.

* * *

**Annnd there you go! 50 points for whoever can find my pop culture reference in this chapter XD until next time leave a review if you feel like it...or not whatevs. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
